Alemarese
General Information Alemarese (natively Alemarrix /alemaˈʀiʃ/) is one of the most spoken languages of the alien Patronans (Patroneren, sg. Patronera) on the planet Patrona (Patroneva). It is the majority language in several nations, most notably Westos (Voestos) and Alemar (Alemar), and taught as a lingua franca the world over. Classification Alemarese is an Edalith language, of the Chevin branch and the Peninsular subbranch. Phonology Consonants */b/, /β/, /l/, /d/, /dʒ/, and /ʀ/ do not occur word-finally in most dialects. *The interdental nasal /n/ and partially the alveolar flap /r/ assimilate to the place of articulation of the following consonant. *The interdental nasal /n/ is pronounced as a nasalized interdental flap ɾ̟̃ in non-stressed and non-word-initial locations. *The uvular stop /q/ is pronounced as a glottal stop ʔ in the coda. *Whether or not /z/ is a separate consonant and its degree of separation from /s/ both differ from dialect to dialect. *The velar fricative is pronounced as a palatal ç after /i/ or /e/. *The labialized velar approximant /w/ has many origins and thus alternates with several other phonemes. It is the pronunciation of /l/ in the coda, and of /u/ in many diphthongs. Vowels *The close vowels /i/ and /u/ lower in response to a following /ŋ/, /k/, /g/, and /q/. *The mid vowels /e/ and /o/ lower when followed by a coda consonant and raise before another vowel or word-finally. *In some dialects, e and ɛ (and o and ɔ) contrast word-finally. *Conservative dialects have contrasting close-mid and open-mid vowels in all positions. *The front open vowel /a/ raises to æ before alveolar consonants in some dialects and backs to ɑ when adjacent to a uvular stop q. *Vowels gain a following semivocalic schwa before nasals in some dialects. *Any two adjacent vowels diphthongize, and the consonantal one may be raised in some dialects. Stress Stress is typically on the penultimate vowel, unless the word ends with a consonant other than or ; however, stress is contrastive, and is thus marked in non-obvious locations by a grave accent. Stress takes the form of a rising pitch in neutral contexts, but is high level pitch in interjections/vocatives, and peaking pitch on the stressed word of a question. ex. ginora "trickster" gin̟ǒ̞ɾa Writing System The Alphabet Alemarese is written in the Standard Chevin Alphabet (natively Txevì Keaja). Writing Direction The script is written left-to-right, the same primary direction as the Latin Alphabet used for English; However, the secondary direction (that is, what to do at the end of a line) is completely alien. At the end of a line, the text is continued at the left of the next line above the current line. So all text starts at the bottom of a page, including all titles! Digraphs B is any back vowel, F is any front vowel. *au /o/, ai /e/ *cm /m/ word-initially *dx /dʒ/ *jr /ʀ/ word-initially, jC /C/ *ng /ŋ/, ngg /ŋg/ *rr /ʀ/ *sp /ʃp/, st /ʃt/ *tt /tː/, tx /tʃ/ *veB /βB/, voF /wF/ Native Collation k, a, j, d, g, u, q, p, b, o, h, v, e, s, z, t, l, f, i, y, ð, r, n, m, þ, x Punctuation * ⟨'.'⟩ (⟨','⟩): abbreviations, lists, separation of clauses * ⟨':'⟩ (⟨'.'⟩): begins paragraphs, ends sentences * ⟨'...'⟩ (⟨'...'⟩): intentional omission * ⟨'~~~'⟩ (⟨'...'⟩): unfinished thought, pause in speech * ⟨'~:'⟩ (⟨'...'⟩): trailing into silence * ⟨'~'⟩ (⟨'''-'⟩): ranges, introducing lists, introduces quotes * ⟨'‹'⟩ and ⟨'›'⟩: appositives, quotes * ⟨'«'⟩ and ⟨'»'⟩: parenthesis * upside-down rounded ⟨'7'⟩ & rounded ⟨'7'⟩ (⟨'?⟩): encloses questions * upside-down ⟨†'⟩ (⟨'!⟩): ends positive emotion exclamations * ⟨‡'⟩ (⟨'!⟩): ends negative emotion exclamations Transliteration * is pronounced /w/ in the coda. * is pronounced /w/ before back vowels. *, , and are devoiced to /p/, /t/, and /ɸ/ word-finally. Parts of Speech * Nouns: persons, places, objects, and ideas; ex. krenten "people" * Adjectives: descriptors of nouns; ex. nedui "big" * Pronouns: short stand-ins for nouns; ex. nave "we" * Determiners: articles, demonstratives, quantifiers, and distributives; ex. qede "this" * Verbs: actions; ex. aqala "it sings" * Prepositions: signals relationships between words; ex. edlu "under, after" * Adverbials: descriptions of actions, adjectives, and utterances; ex. islottiemf "calmly" * Conjunctions: connects words, phrases, or clauses; ex. ð'' "and" * Particles: short words with miscellaneous functions; ex. ''là "just now" * Interjections: stand-alone words which express spontaneous feelings or reactions; ex. alò "wow" Nouns Declension table First declension The first declension houses the vast majority of animate nouns, all morphological diminutives, and all instruments. The animate nouns have a vocative case, in contrast with the inanimates. There's very little irregularity in the first declension. Noun endings ''-ea'' or ''-aya'' become ''-eye'' and ''-ae'' when the ending begins with e''. ex. ''otta "tongue, language, speech" Note that the plural nominative, allative, and vocative are the same, as are plural genitive and singular vocative. So there is seven forms. Some declension I nouns have ''-e''s instead of ''-a''s in the singular nominative, allative, and instrumental, reducing the number of forms to four. ex. xile "scratch, scrape" Second declension The second declension is almost entirely inanimate, save for some names and some dialects nominative singular forms of the diminutives of the core family such as bab and nun in place of the more typical baba and nunya. For declension II names, the vocative is the nominative form. Declension II nouns typically have seven forms. The nominative plural is always the same as the genitive singular. ex. kur "flame, fire" Second declension nouns typically end in a stressed syllable in the nominative singular. The addition of the endings bring about predictable alternations of certain final consonants. For a given word, there is a maximum of three stems. These alterations do not occur in loanwords. There are ten alternation classes: #The first class are the regular nouns: loanwords and those ending in any consonant not mentioned in the other classes. ex. gix "trinket, keepsafe" (gixun, gixo) #The next are those ending in and , which have three stems: a '''sg.nom stem (p/t), an u''' stem (f/þ), and a '''obl stem (b/d). ex. haup "pole, staff" (haufun, haubo) #Next are those ending in <ð>, which are the same as those in except in the sg.nom. raið "anger" (raiðun, raido) #Nouns in <þ> have two stems: a sg or u''' stem (þ) and an '''obl stem (d). ex. yeþ "leaf" (yeþun, yedo) #Next are the vowel-final nouns. In the sg.nom they are accented, in the sg.all/'sg.instr' they are accented and receive a ''-n/me'' ending (instead of a ''-un/ume''), the other endings are regular. ex. jaurà "hour" (jauràn, jaurao) #Nouns ending in <ò> lack number distinctions in the nom, all, and instr cases. ex. veidò "minute" (veidòn, veidò) #Nouns ending in decline as nouns ending in <è> except in the sg.nom. petai "rain" (petèn, peteo) #Next are nouns in and , which replace the with before non-'sg.nom' endings. ex. qaleu "wave" (qalevun, qalevo) #Next are nouns ending in a stop, followed by an unstressed . They always drop the unstressed in the non-'sg.nom' forms. Some nouns in or then change the to . ex. hèder "house" (hetrun, hetro) #Lastly are nouns which change pronunciation, but not spelling, of a final consonant in the sg.nom. to /p/, to /ɸ/, to /t/, to /w/, and to /ʀ/. ex. mind "month" (mindun, mindo) Third declension Third declension nouns are mostly inanimate, though there are a few groups of animates. They are the most regular declension. Nominative forms are used if a vocative is needed. ex. duji "gold" Note that the nominative and genitive forms do not distinguish singular v. plural. There is a subset of declension III nouns which have an -e instead of -i in the nominative forms and don't distinguish singular vs plural ever. ex. rame "rope, noodle, cord" Irregular nouns Few nouns are irregular, and if a noun is irregular, it is very predictable. An example of a truly irregular noun is oai "cloud". Derivations Many nouns simply use the same root as their verbal counterparts. * oda > odi "gift" * pleru > pler "cause" * kultya > kultya "fruit" * idrya > idrya "flower" The process of doing a verb and the quality of an adjective are both represented by -''ize/uze''. * blivoa > blivuze "brotherhood" * moiza > kmoizauze "knowledge" * siri > sirize "shininess" * kauze > kozize "brightness, brilliance" * ispe > ispize "all things" (archaic) The result of a verb is represented by -''aje''. * magreiva > magreivaje "failure" * fo > faje "result" * em > emaje "existence" Agents and instruments are represented by the active present participle -''er(a)/or(a). * ''furo > furora "lier" * tampoma > tampomera "drummer" * xaula > xauler "knife" People who live in a place are represented with ''-eva/even''. * Alemareven "Alemarese people" * Voestoseven "Westosese people" * Mandxingeven "Manjingan people" A person that enjoys something is represented with -''(e)nxalauga''. * remurazenxalauga "animal-lover" * ðumunxalauga "sleep-lover" * auremenxalauga "amateur astronomer" * hetrenxalauga "person obsessed with family drama" A building where an action happens or an item is found, or the names of familial houses are represented with ''-èder''. * ðumu > ðumèder "inn" * osimbrize > osimbrizèder "academy" * Ridorèder "House Kicker" A common suffix for religions is ''-(n)eos''. * Saqeleos "Easternism" * Dexaneos "Deshaiism" Followers or devotees are represented with a suffixed -''(e)ìtega''. * Saqeleìtega * Dexaìtega A common suffix for disorders or diseases is -''arda''. * ijmellarda "mania" A common suffix for languages is -''rrix''. * Alemarrix "Alemarese" The common diminutive is -''ka''. Quite a few diminutives have become fixed in meaning. * xile > xilka "small scratch/scrape" * pelsa > pelska "little kid" * Rajàn > Rajanka The augmentative is -''eiþ(a). Again, a few augmentatives have become fixed in meaning. * ''pelsa > pelseiþa "big kid" * petai > petayeiþ "tropical storm" Pronouns Nominative pronouns # The 1s pronoun is written and pronounced as seo in Alemar proper and most of its recently freed colonies. Accusative pronouns Pronouns are the only part of speech which have a separate accusative case. These are also used after prepositions, instead of nominative pronouns. Allative pronouns Genitive pronouns Instrumental pronouns Possessive pronouns Vocative pronouns There are only two vocative pronouns: 2s toyà and 2p txuò. Interrogative pronouns Adjectives The citation form is the inanimate nominative singular. Adjectives decline just like nouns with the same endings. There are three declension classes of adjectives: i/ya, 0/a, and e''. ex. ''kremi 'holy' (Soa dine ginora hosa em kremya! 'Even the trickster god is holy!') ex. baborev 'motherly, nuturing' (Joen emò krenten hef baboreven. 'They are very nuturing people.') ex. kade 'new' (Em el so alemaro ramisfundxam horme kade! 'It's from the new Alemarese Third Republic!') Comparison Comparatives are formed with a suffixed -''iz'' (-''ez'' for the third adjective declension), which transforms the adjective into the second declension. Common adjectives can have irregular forms. A comparative phrase is formed by the following formula: comparative adjective hus genitive noun, ex. Joa fera zenmagreivajez hus soa krenta kibe. "He was more successful than the happy man." * kremi > kremiz "holier" * baborev > baboreviz "more nurturing" * kade > kadez "newer" Superlatives are formed with a following vend ispizì (lit. from viewpoint of all things). * ex. so aurem moizaug hobuliz vend ispizì "the oldest known star" Intensity An intensive adjective is shown with the adverb particle hef placed before the adjective in question. Likewise, adjectives can be weakened with seh. * ex. Seu mi saidxemf hef raiða. "I am seriously very angry." * so hèder seh kade "the newish house" Derivations Quite a few adjectives use the same root as a corresponding noun. * kauze "light" > kauze "bright" * ling "south, southern" * lott "panic, panicking" * txindi "red" Adjectives can be negated with a prefixed is-''. * ''lott > islott "calm" * kremi > iskremi "unholy" Something lacking a noun or quality is shown via a prefixed zen-''. * ''dine "god(s)" > zendine "godless" That an action is able to be done on something is indicated with a suffixed ''-yùn''. * foyùn "doable" * talentuyùn "countable" * isxileyùn "scratch-proof" Demonyms and resemblances are formed with the suffix ''-ev''. * babora > baborev "motherly, nurturing" * Voestosev "Westosese" Adverbs Adverbs come in four varieties: adverbial phrases which appear before the sentence, adjectives which have the ''-iemf'' suffix which appear after the verb, adjectives with suppletive adverb forms, and short particles which go before what they modify. Determiners Article Demonstratives Quantifiers Quantifiers include: ispe "all", ispive "most", be "many/a lot", tlone "some", and five "few" Distributives Distributive determiners include: saude "any" and elkine "each". Case usage Nominative The nominative case (abbreviated nom) is the dictionary form of a noun. It is primarily used for the subject and primary object of a sentence. As a secundative language, Alemarese treats the indirect object of a ditransitive verb and the direct object of a transitive verb the same. This is called the primary object. The nominative is also used for the objects of a few prepositions: benefactives, locatives, temporals, hus 'as', and id 'about'. Genitive The genitive case (abbreviated gen) has a few uses. It primarily signifies possession (so kurù freziv 'the flames' heat') and composition (lotto emaje 'a state of panic') when placed before a noun. It is also used in a partitive sense, appearing on nouns before the noun-numbers: pidejn 'zero', dxen 'nine', horòn 'eleven', and up. ex. jen krenta vs krentà hied ('one person' vs '64 people') The genitive additionally shows the origin of something and, in the same capacity, to make basic demonyms. *ex. Seo mi alemaro. 'I'm Alemarese.' It's also used to show groups to which one is a member. *ex. hetro ridore 'of House Kicker' And to make matronymics. *ex. rajàn rajàno 'John, child of John' When used with locative prepositions, it gives them an 'away from' component. *ex. ij in --> out of, ro on --> off of, vend at --> from Allative The Allative case (abbreviated all) has two uses. It is used for the secondary object of a sentence and to signify movement towards. The secondary object corresponds to the direct object of a ditransitive verb. When used with locative prepositions, it gives them a 'towards' component. *ex. ij in --> into, ro on --> onto, vend at --> to Instrumental The instrumental case (abbreviated instr) has three uses. It is used to signify an instrument that is used to complete an action, governing the preposition set '(along) with', and to create basic adverbs. Vocative The vocative is used for direct address. Only animate nouns have a vocative. The singular vocative is the same as the plural genitive and the plural vocative is the same as the plural nominative. *ex. Aðe krenten! 'Hello people!' *ex. Farm vilxà. 'Bye, Vilshe.' Verbs There are four conjugation classes based on four thematic vowels: a''', '''e, u''', and '''o. Present tense '-a verbs' '-e verbs' '-u verbs' '-o verbs' The present tense is used for ongoing current events, states, and unambiguous references to the future. ex. seu odi "I give" Recent tense The recent tense is formed with the present tense + sentence final particle là. The recent tense is used for events which happened typically within the past ten minutes. ex. seu odi là "I just gave" Remote tense active participle + the following suffixes (stressed on the participle ending except in the 3p). '-a and -e verbs' '-u and -o verbs' The remote tense is used for past events which the speaker personally experienced. ex. seu odera "I know I gave" Indirect tense Infix ''-is-'' (''-es-'' after an a'', or occasionally ''au or o'') + present endings. Stress placed on the infix in the 2p and 3p, and before the infix otherwise. ''-a verbs endings change to ''-e'' verb endings. The indirect tense is used for past events which the speaker didn't personally experience. ex. seu òdisi "I suppose/hear I gave" Eventive tense Thematic vowel + the following suffixes '-a, -e, and -o verbs' '-u verbs' The eventive tense is used for events considered likely and dependent on some condition. ex. seu odaje "I'd probably give" Future tense The future tense is indicated by the copula "em", which is placed before a bare verb (historically an infinitive). *ex. Mi oda li "I will give it" A prospective tense can be formed with the future tense + sentence final particle là. The prospective tense is used for events which will happen typically within ten minutes. ex. Mi oda là "I just gave" Participles Example: Regular verbs moiza '"to know" (''Moizi toe! ''"I know you!") '''kara '"to have in one's possession" (Seu kari so uzìn. ''"I have the cup.") '''sterre '"to hunt" (Sterrer enxala ze. ''"I like to hunt.") '''raqne '"to stand" (Raqnek rajane. ''"Stand up, Rajàn.") '''pilðu '"to shoot, fire, take a shot" (Pilðuk so xaulora! ''"Shoot at the knife!") '''ginu '"to trick, fool" (''Alò, hef ginoruk ze. ''"Wow, you really fooled me.") '''furo "to lie" (No gai betxìn furoruk ip seu? ''"But why did you lie to me?") '''alto' "to notice" (Alti li là. ''"I just noticed it.") Irregular verbs '''er', erer, ereþ '"must, have to" (''Is eren ge fo qede. "We don't have to do this." vs. Eren i fo ge sole "We mustn't do this.") '''em, emor, muþ "be" fo, fer, foþ "do" tyu, tivor, tyuþ "be born" undxe, undxer, idxeþ "come, go" Predictably irregular verbs Some other irregular patterns appear, for example: *verbs ending in tyu/ku/tyo/ko or dyu/gu/dyo/go become (t)xi and dxi in the 1s.pres, and indirect past tense. ex. legu "to talk, speak, say" * verbs ending in ka/ga change the to <(t)x/dx> is the 1s.pres, 1p.pres, 3p.pres, and indirect past tense. ex. menga "turn" Derivations The prefix vel-'' indicates repetition. * ''velfo "redo" * velfrezivo "reheat" * veltalentu "recount" The suffix ''-(u)lja'' makes captative verbs. * idrya > idryelja "pick flowers" * tareba > tarebelja "catch/hunt birds" Syntax Noun phrase Article/Quantifier-Genitive-Noun-Adjectives-Demonstrative/Distributive Verb phrase Verb-Adverb-Primary Object-Secondary Object Negation Negation in statements and questions is expressed primarily by a preverbal particle i ''(''is before p'', ''t, k'', ''l, y'', ''n, m'', ''h, or a vowel). Normally pronounced /i(s)/, it's /iʃ/ before p'' or ''t. * fo "do" > i fo "not do" * sterre "hunt" > i sterre "not hunt" * legu "say" > is legu "not say" * oda "give" > is oda "not give" * talentu "count" > is talentu "not count" But that's not all. The preverbal particle is always paired with a postverbal particle. * ge: unmarked; ex. I fudxi ge sole. "I don't do that." * plo: emphatic, used mostly with commands; ex. I fok plo sole! "Don't do that!" * zimai: never; ex. Seu i fera zimai sole. "I haven't ever done that." These circumverbal particles are placed directly around the main verb, be it auxiliary or not, and nothing can go between them and the verb. ex. Seu is mi zimai dxuhere ze ip txuò! "I will never surrender to you!" Quotations Quotations are rather simple in Alemarese. The exact words of the person being quoted are surrounded by the Chevi quotation marks ‹'' and ''›, with either a preceding or following conjugated legu "say". For example, * Joa legu ‹ seu i fera zimai sole › là. "He said he didn't do that." Questions In order to form a yes/no-question, the particle emþe is added to the beginning of the sentence, without any change in word order. * Moizi toe. "I know you." vs Emþe moizi toe? "Do I know you?" Questions without yes-no answers appear as regular statements with the appropriate interrogative pronoun where the answer to the question would be in the statement. * Qede em betxine? "Who is this?" vs. Qede em soa Kumeryora. "This is the president." Prepositions There is a very limited set of true prepositions in Alemarese. More specific prepositional meanings can be carried out through prepositional phrases with location nouns. All true indivisible prepositions are as follows: Sound Changes Proto-Alemar-Barejine to Alemarese # k/tʃ/_F # g/dʒ/_F # β/w/_B # w//#C_V # ow/u/_ # F/ʃ/t_F # F/ʒ/d_V # h//_ # ae/e/_ # aw/o/_ # t/d/V_V # p/b/V_V # b/p/_# # d/t/_# # t/ʔ/_C # β/ɸ/_# # l/w/_# # tr/rʃ/V_F # qr/kr/_ # q/tʃ/_i # q/ʔ/_C# # x/r/V-a_B # xrr/ʀ/_ # x//_C # ns/z/_ # j//B_F # j//F_B # ps/\\/_ # s/ʃ/_S # skj/ʃ/_ # t//C_ʃ # je//β_ # o//w_F/ˈ_ # jw//_r # jw//_nC# # i//o_# # k//#_C/_rlt # /e/#_CC-rl/_st # m/mb/V_rV # n/nd/V_rV # ng/ŋ/_ #://_ # k/t/_t Vocabulary Conjunctions ð'' (and), ''iy...iy... (either or), tai (and/or), no (but/yet), gai/ipler (because/for), uve (if) Numbers Though Patronans have ten fingers in total, the most common base for numerals (talento) is 8 (octal) which was spread by Alemarese and Barejine-speakers across most of Patrona. Typically, finger-counting starts with the thumbs out, the first finger being the index, etc. *Ordinals are formed with <-me>. First and second are formed suppletively (veit and drezip). They are adjectives. *Fractions are formed with <-aj>. Half is suppletive and quarter is irregular (foli and meraj). They are nouns. *In both ordinals and fractions, only the last word of the number receives the ending. *Numbers pidejn (0), dxen (9), horòn (11), and above are nouns declined according to form. The item they tell the quantity of is rendered in the genitive before them. ex. krentà dxen "nine people" *''Jen'' (1), diz (2), hor (3), mir (4), and on (8) are undeclined particles that appear before the noun. ex. on krenten "eight people" *''Dorsa'' (5), sexa (6), ðea (7), and eqa (10) are regular first declension adjectives, except that the noun and adjective are typically in the singular, with the plural implying an incredibly spread-out number of things. ex. krenta eqa "ten people". When treated as nouns, they are put in the animate (this is also their citation form). *Higher numbers are written as single words and in the opposite order of English. An interfixed ''-uð-'' can be used to separate a single digit from larger numbers for disambiguation. ex. jentezikied 21008 vs jenuðtezikied 20018 Colors Patronans can't see blue, so they have no need of words to distinguish it, greatly shrinking their color (fulko) vocabulary. *''txindi'': red *''txindi ritx'': dark red, purple *''god'': light red, pink, orange *''god ritx'': brown *''plauve'': white, yellow *''xab'': light green, yellow-green *''xab ritx'': dark yellow-green *''varze'': green, cyan *''varze ritx'': dark green, teal *''eriti'': black, blue *''hoitxi'': gray, dark yellow Family * hèder: house/clan * hetro pripea: patriarch/matriarch of the house/clan * paloval: family * babora/baba: mother * nunora/nuna: father * isterren: parents * blivoa: sibling * jiþue: spouse * jiþue ____: ____-in-law * pels: son/daughter (don't confuse w/ pelsa "child, young person") * meðvoa: nibling/niece/nephew * birre: mother's sibling's spouse * hube: mother's sibling * ernya: father's sibling * nekra: father's sibling's spouse * kòsembe: house relative, maternal cousin * ernye pels: paternal cousin * babisterren/pripeyen: maternal grandparents * pripea: maternal grandmother * pripè: maternal grandfather * nunisterren: paternal grandparents * nunbabora/nunbaba: paternal grandmother * nunnunora/nunnuna: paternal grandfather Body parts * Body: jakruje * Skin: kale * Hair: drasne * Head: viryune * Face: meustume * Mouth: polðue * Lips: fuxen * Tongue: otta * Tooth plates: isti * Head ridges: qeo * Nose: oþànker * Outer ears: txerren * Inner ears: yeixeren * Eyes: riðuri * Neck: qamosi * Shoulders: delgeþ * Lower back: qoisli * Tail: sunti * Chest: mana * Belly: hadla * Arms: ulzen * Elbows: ulzà jemedo * Hands: faðren * Hands' backs: steiþo * Digits: eþazen * Nails: lifo * Legs: zaken * Knees: zakà jemedo * Feet: jamben * Toes: jambà eþazen Time Basic temporal vocabulary * Time: dxà * Day: ax * Sunrise: tembre àlus (lit. Night's end) * Daytime: þeudxì * Sunset: þeudxio àlus (lit. Daytime's end) * Nighttime: tembra * Year: rang * Season: vosti * Month: mind ''(from ''Minde, larger of the two moons) * Week: alustors * Hour: jaurà * Minute: veidò (from veit, first) * Second: kið Calendar Alemarese speakers use a twelve month lunisolar calendar based on the larger moon Minde, where every month (mind) begins in a full moon and lasts twenty days, or four Patronan weeks. A leap month Texuþ is inserted before the last month Àluso in years divisible by 6, but not in years divisible by 24. Months are mostly named after positions in the year and certain gods. The current year is 2208. Days of the Week The Patronan week is only five days long. The Alemarese word for this period is alustors from àlus-dors "five ends", referring to sunrises which are the end and beginning of each Patronan day. The days are named after the larger moon, the sun, and three of the planets. Each Patronan day is a little over 31 hours long. # Mindax: named after Minde, the larger of Patrona's two moons # Deruax: named after Patrona's sun, Derù # Kavekax: named after the largest planet in Patrona's system, Kavèk, or the god of intellect, Kaveka # Veverax: named after the closest planet to Derù, Vever, which is an archaic word meaning "wind" # Lameax: named after the desert planet Lamea, which is an archaic word meaning "love" Seasons Seasons (vosti) do not begin on solstices/equinoxes, those are their middles instead. The first day of the year is very close to the Summer solstice. Because of Patrona's slightly elliptical orbit, in the northern hemisphere, Autumn is the longest season, and spring is the shortest. This is reversed in the southern hemisphere. *''estè (esteo): summer *''dimbri: fall/autumn *''veyeþ (veyeðo): winter *àdler (aldro): spring Naming days Days are named by the following formula: ''so Day Ordinal (not for first week) el Month (in the genitive) ij rango Year number. These can be abbreviated as D el M (r'' Y). In these abbreviations, the month ''Texuþ is simply t''. * ''12 el 4 r 0424 or so deruax mirme el dxaðumo ij rango mirsiqdizmirsikied (M/D/Y system 4/10/2208) * 1 el 1 or so mindax el lupejo (1/1) * 15 el t r 2324 or so lameax horme el texuþo ij rango dizhorsiqdizmirsikied (12/13/2202) Solar System Directions * vuxe "central, middle" Important Phrases Onomatopoeia * kauhau: crow * kukururù: cock-a-doodle-doo * jraf: bark * avuv: howl * jisss: hiss * bris: shatter * jrep: rip * epjiq: splash * xul: swoosh * pirb: drip * bum: boom * txiqxeq: chatter * espiq: spit * vix: swish * txuq: hiccup Swadesh Category:Languages Category:Alien languages